starflight3fandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Humans have quite a storied history in space. Once the possessors of a mighty Empire (known colloquially as the Old Empire, with whom this species is indelibly linked), Humankind was pushed off their homeworld of Earth (α215x86, p3) and nearly wiped out by the forces of the First and Second Waves (the invasions of the Phlegmak and Numlox, followed by the Gazurtoid and Uhlek). It was only though the actions of some of the Old Imperial factions (most notably a group known only as The Institute) that humanity was saved, in particular the organization and launch of the Noah colonization missions during the mid-3400s). Nine Noah missions were launched; of those, one is known to have failed, and two others (Noah 2 and Noah 6) are known to have been successful in establishing human colonies on Arth (α125x100, p3) and Elluriae (δ96x141, p1) (creating the Arthling and the Umanu clades, respectively); when refering to Humans, it's generally the Arthling offshoot that's being referenced, due to their greater current prevalence in galactic affairs. Humankind has relatively recently rediscovered superluminal spaceflight (within the last fifty Arth years), and is once again leaving their mark on the galaxy (for better or worse). Among other things, Humans have once again formed a starfaring empire, known simply as the New Empire. Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Humanoid *''Durability'': 6 *''Learning Rate'': 9 *''Science: Excellent *Navigation: Good *Tactical: Good *Engineering: Good *Communication: Good *Medicine: Good *''Genders: 2 * Life Stages: Adolescent at 13 years. Adult at 18 years. Middle age at 40 yrs. Old Age at 60 years. Venerable Age at 80 years. * Lifespan: 80+4d10 years. * Height (Male): 1.8 meters; 1.5 + 1d5x0.1m * Height (Female): 1.7 meters; 1.4 + 1d5x0.1m * Mass (Male): 90 kilograms; 40 + (same 1d5 from height + 1d5)x10 kg * Mass (Female): 55 kilograms; 30 + (same 1d5 from height + 1d5)x5 kg *''Niche/Symmetry'': Omnivorous Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Bipedal, 10 m/rd (6 kph) *''Volume'': 0.08 m^3 *''HD'': 50/50/50 *''HP'': 60 *''Unarmed Damage'': 2 NHP *''STV'': 125 MU (1565 MU/m^3) Physical Description Humans are a bipedal omnivorous species with smooth skin and a characteristic mat of scalp hair. They are 1.5 to 2 meters in height, and are light beige to dark brown in color. Humans have an internal skeleton and two small, narrow-set eyes which allow binocular vision. While moderately weak physically, Humans are highly flexible mentally and are particularly adept at theoretical modeling and in applications of logic and inference. Humans have a pair of arms (motor appendages) and legs (propulsive appendages), both of which terminate in five digit-type appendages per major appendage. Humans usually eat three times a day and sleep about eight hours a day. Humans can go about two weeks without food under normal circumstances, and about four days without water. Although there is a degree of sexual dimorphism in this species, the differences are insignificant. Human reproduction is performed sexually; human females typically produce one offspring via live birth after a 40 week gestation period. Space Units ''Intrepid-II''-Class Scout ''Challenger''-Class Scout ''Xerxes''-class Warship ''Sleipnir''-class Dreadnought Battle Jumper Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) No Data Available at this time. Territory Prior to 4620, Humans could be found only on a single world in the Alpha Sector, Arth. After 4620, when Interstel Corporation began a massive exploration and colonization campaign, Arth colonies sprang up at various points around the Alpha Sector, taking Humanity along with it and starting an empire known as the Arth Union of Worlds, or simply The Union. Three main spheres of influence sprang up in the Alpha Sector, one centered on the Arth star system (4 systems), one on the Heaven star system (incorporated Mechan territory; 2 systems), and the largest around the Pythagoras Constellation (11 systems). The Arth sphere of influence slightly overlaps the Spemin sphere of influence. Mardan IV is the primary world of the Pythagoras sphere of influence, largely due to its mineral abundance. While many Humans have chosen to try and resettle their native homeworld of Earth (α215x86, p3), the fact is that the planet is little more than a blackened desert with muddied oceans, a historical relic with few remaining mineral resources and only a recovering, reintroduced ecosystem (and that only recently). It remains to be seen if Earth will ever become a major human world again. Interstel ships commonly patrol the area between the two spheres of influence to protect the commerce lanes. Humans have no permanent holdings in the Delta Sector, although the world of Ptera (δ35x73, p1) is an Interstel holding leased from the Tandelou; Starport Outpost One is in orbit around the planet. As of 4642, the New Empire has of yet performed a minimal amount of additional colonization in the Delta Sector; consolidation of incorporated Umanu territory and establishment of formal diplomatic relations between the Imperial Government and the races of the Sector have been a higher priority. In the Alpha Sector, the defeat of the Spemin greatly expanded the Arth sphere of influence to 31 systems, located within 36 parsecs of α123x98. This has led to some tension between Arth and the Veloxi Empire, though negotiations over affected disputed stars systems are still ongoing; meantime, the two powers are formally allied. Spemin and Arth territory touch one another, but do not overlap one another. The Arth sphere of influence also overlaps some Elowan-held territory (though there are no star systems in the overlap zone) as well as a good chunk of Gazurtoid-held territory. The Pythagoras sphere (centered near α216x82) has not grown since its initial establishment, remaining roughly 35 parsecs in radius. *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': Prominent **''Delta Sector'': Prominent **''Beta Sector'': Sparse, but Present *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': centered at 122.56x97.97, 36.07 parsecs radius; centered at 215.67x81.57, 31.26 parsecs radius **''Delta Sector'': centered at 118x137, 64 parsecs radius **''Beta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': 125x100; 145x107; 217x88; 215x86; 112x200; 98x82 **''Delta Sector'': 35x73; 112x133; 117x153; 139x135; 84x176; 96x141 **''Beta Sector'': 121x104 *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': Arth (125x100, p2); Heaven (145x107, p4); Mardan IV (217x88, p4); Earth (215x86, p3); Koann III (112x200, p5); Nexus Station (98x82, p2) **''Delta Sector'': Ptera (35x73, p1); Elluriae (96x141, p1); Lerar (139x135, p3) **''Beta Sector'': Dayque (121x104, p3) Status Humans have a mixed history with many different races, given the long starfaring history of the Old Empire and the effect they have had on galactic affairs overall. Humans regarded the Spemin as little more than a dangerous nuisance right up until about 4635, when the Spemin began incorporating advanced technology into their starship designs and turning them into a serious threat. From 4635 until 4640, the Spemin regularly issued ultimatums calling for the unconditional surrender of Arth. A short war was fought with the Spemin in 4641, leading to their defeat. Throughout that entire period, Humans found the Spemin to be arrogant and annoying, treating them with disdain (though records indicate that the Spemin initially became a starfaring species thanks to the actions of the Old Empire). Humans discovered the Thrynn around 2770 and took them into the Empire. Though Humanity kept the Thrynn's depredations of the Elowan in check (or at least tried to), the Thrynn remained strong allies, so much so that there were Thrynn members of the early Noah expeditions in the 3450s. Humanity probably would've had problems establishing a good rapport with the Elowan, as they originally believed the plant beings to be non-sentient (thanks to the Thrynn); fortunately the Elowan are a forgiving people, which also ultimately allowed Humanity to establish a good rapport with that race. Circumstances have forced the Elowan to declare neutrality, else they might be considered Imperial allies. The Veloxi have from time to time been both Humanity's ally and Humanity's enemy. Prior to 4620, Veloxi were neutral towards Humans, remembering the past crimes of the infamous pirate Harrison. With the return of the Focusing Stone in 4621, an alliance between Arth and the Veloxi was quickly established. That alliance became strained after 4640, when the defeat of the Spemin allowed a rapid expansion of Arth's sphere of influence. While the two powers are still allies, there is some debate as to the ownership of more than one star system along the Arth/Veloxi border. Humanity remains largely neutral towards the races located in the Delta Sector with the exception of the Umanu, are Imperial members. They return the hostility aimed at them by the Gazurtoid, simply because to do otherwise is suicide. The Empire has been in a state of war with the Gazurtoid since 4647. The Empire has only recently ventured forth into the Beta Sector; so far, they welcome hasn't been particularly warm. *'Ally': **''Initial'': Veloxi, Thrynn **''Final'': Veloxi, Thrynn, Numlox, Harsyrak *'Enemy': **''Initial'': Gazurtoid, Spemin, Phlegmak, Draconi, Rokta, Klaptur, Ancients **''Final'': Gazurtoid, Spemin, G'Nunk, Phlegmak, Draconi, Klaptur, Rokta Economy *'Economic Status Levels': **''Arth'': Level **''Heaven'': Level **''Mardan IV'': Inflated **''Earth'': Inflated **''Koann III'': Level **''Nexus Station'': Depressed (Non-Trading) **''Ptera/Starport Outpost One'': Depressed (Non-Trading) **''Elluriae'': Level **''Lerar'': Depressed (Non-Trading) **''Dayque/Starport Outpost Two'': Depressed (Non-Trading) *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **Frywell Laser Cookers (Mardan IV; α217x88, p4) **Holovids (Heaven; α145x107, p4) **Jagar Lizks (Koann III; α112x200, p5) **Jeweled Xsiao Xingtay (Arth; α125x100, p2) **Old Imperial Writings (Elluriae; δ96x141, p1) **Sangto (Earth; α215x86, p3) **Veloxi Ale (Koann III; α112x200, p5) *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **Old Imperial Writings (Earth; α215x86, p3) **Old Imperial Writings (Heaven; α145x107, p4) Supplemental Information There are more variations in the personality of Humans than any other one species. Some are extroverted, some are introverted. Some like a lot of company, while others prefer solitude. In general, though, the species is particularly aggressive and tenacious. Humans are mildly territorial and possessive: they hate it when anything bad befalls things they ascribe as “theirs”, whether or not personal ownership really exists. Humans do have moral codes, though these occasionally incorporate double standards; many of these Humans expect others to treat them better than they treat others. Humans tend to be quite daring and ambitious. They will go on adventures simply for the experience of going on the adventure. They are also a very inquisitive and curious people, and the drive to explore their universe has been one of the major reasons why they at one time had such a prominent interstellar presence (and are well on their way toward establishing yet another one). Other humans are driven solely by the lure of a fast buck, prestige, or machismo. Importance Regardless of the race the player chooses for their character, the player is an employee of Interstel, and is thus a member of the New Empire. The Imperial Navy's function in the game is mainly to harass the player, similarly to the function of the Interstel Corporate Police from the original games (the only game-ending scenario that may occur will be if the player fires on or destroys any craft of the New Empire; in situations where the player is running contraband, the Navy will function as an adversarial force). Interstel, being the company the player works for, is invariably an ally to the player, and a source of information, technology, equipment and training. Communication Text Since there were no Imperial representatives the player could interact with in the original games - or even Interstel representative - the availability of hail messages for the Empire is limited to player hails. Even this information, however, may prove useful when the communications engine is finally assembled, as so these messages are being provided herein. Police Hail: *PULL OVER! THIS IS THE INTERSTEL CORPORATE POLICE. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST. DROP ALL SHIELDS AND DIS-ARM ALL WEAPONS. YOU ARE IN VIOLATION OF INTERGALACTIC SOFTWARE THEFT LAW. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO RESIST. Obsequious Hails: *HAIL OH MIGHTY ONES, MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE. WE BOW TO YOUR WONDERFUL MAGNIFICENCE AND ASK THAT YOU DO NOT HARM OUR INSIGNIFICANT SELVES. *GREETINGS OH HIGHEST OF THE HIGH, MOST GREAT ALIEN BEINGS. WE COME IN PEACE FROM THE PLANET ARTH, AND RESPECTFULLY REQUEST THAT YOU IDENTIFY YOUR VASTLY SUPERIOR SELVES. *I AM CAPTAIN (NAME) OF THE VESSEL (SHIP NAME). GREETINGS AND FELICITATIONS OH KIND AND MERCIFUL ALIENS. Friendly Hails: *THIS IS CAPTAIN (NAME) OF THE STARSHIP (SHIP NAME). WE HUMBLY SUGGEST THAT YOU MAY WISH TO IDENTIFY YOURSELVES AS WELL. IF NOT, THAT IS PERFECTLY O.K. *GREETINGS. WE COME IN PEACE AND WISH TO COMMUNICATE, PLEASE IDENTIFY YOURSELVES. *THIS IS CAPTAIN (NAME) OF THE (SHIP NAME). WE ARE ON A PEACEFUL MISSION AND REQUEST COMMUNICATIONS. PLEASE IDENTIFY YOURSELVES AND YOUR INTENTIONS. *WE COME IN PEACE AND BRING GREETINGS FROM THE PLANET ARTH. PLEASE RESPOND. *THIS IS CAPTAIN (NAME) OF THE STARSHIP (SHIP NAME). WE ARE ON A PEACEFUL EXPLORATION MISSION. *HELLO. WE COME IN PEACE FROM THE PLANET ARTH. Hostile Hails: *THIS IS CAPTAIN (NAME) OF THE STARSHIP (SHIP NAME). IDENTIFY YOURSELVES IMMEDIATELY OR BE DESTROYED. *THIS IS CAPTAIN (NAME) OF THE POWERFUL STARSHIP (SHIP NAME). YOU WILL COOPERATE AND IDENTIFY YOURSELVES IMMEDIATELY OR BE ANNIHILATED. *THIS IS THE STARSHIP (SHIP NAME). WE ARE HEAVILY ARMED. WE REQUIRE INFORMATION. COMPLY OR BE DESTROYED. *THIS IS CAPTAIN (NAME) OF THE WARSHIP (SHIP NAME). WE ARE PREPARED TO SPARE YOU IF YOU COMPLY WITH OUR DEMANDS. Obsequious Statements: *WE ARE A PEACEFUL EXPLORATION VESSEL FROM ARTH. PLEASE DO NOT HARM US OH MOST HIGH AND MIGHTY. *PLEASE DO NOT BLAST US INTO ATOMIC PARTICLES. TAKE PITY ON US WHO ARE NOT FIT TO GROVEL IN YOUR WASTE PRODUCTS. *WE CAN SEE THAT YOU ARE INDEED THE TRUE RACE. PRAY ENLIGHTEN US WITH YOUR GEMS OF INFINITE WISDOM. *WE TRULY ARE NOT WORTH YOUR TROUBLE TO DESTROY. WE WANT ONLY TO BATHE IN YOUR EVER SPEWING FOUNTAIN OF KNOWLEDGE. *WE UNDERSTAND THAT YOU COULD DESTROY US IF YOU CHOSE. I, CAPTAIN (NAME), BEG YOU IN THE NAME OF PEACE AND MERCY AND ALL THAT IS GOOD AND NICE AND TRUE NOT TO DO THIS. Hostile Statements: *WE HAVE NO PATIENCE FOR YOUR FOOLISHNESS. YOU WILL COOPERATE WITH US OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED. *I, COMMANDER (NAME), DEMAND YOUR IMMEDIATE AND UNCONDITIONAL SURRENDER. *DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THE (SHIP NAME). YOU CANNOT STAND UP AGAINST US. *NAVIGATOR, TARGET ALL WEAPONS. *YOU DO NOT FRIGHTEN ME. SURRENDER AT ONCE. *PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR DISSOLUTION, ALIEN SCUM DOGS. *THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING. Friendly Statements: *AS REPRESENTATIVES OF THE PEOPLES OF ARTH WE EXTEND OUR BEST WISHES AND OUR HOPE FOR EQUITABLE RELATIONS IN THE FUTURE. *IT IS OUR HOPE THAT OUR RESPECTIVE PEOPLES WILL ENJOY A LONG AND MUTUALLY BENEFICIAL RELATIONSHIP. *THERE IS A LOT WE CAN LEARN FROM EACH OTHER. PLEASE CONVEY TO YOUR LEADERS OUR SINCERE WISHES FOR PEACE AND FRIENDSHIP. *PERHAPS SOME DAY OUR YOUNG SHALL PLAY AND ROMP TOGETHER IN THE BLISSFULL LIGHT OF HARMONY AND FRIENDSHIP. *DO NOT BE AFRAID OF US, WE ARE ON A PEACEFUL MISSION. THERE IS NO LIMIT TO WHAT BOTH OUR RACES CAN GAIN FROM MUTUAL EXCHANGE. *LET US EMBRACE ONE ANOTHER AND SING THE SONGS OF FRIENDSHIP AND SOME DAY PERHAPS WE SHALL LOOK UPON ONE ANOTHER AND SAY ...'BROTHER'. *you and i are a lot alike, captain. We are both honorable, intelligent and logical beings. It certainly makes these conversations flow by more smoothly. Obsequious Questions: *WE BEG YOU TO HONOR OUR POOR SELVES AND BESTOW UPON US A PEARL OF WISDOM (CONCERNING / ). *WE HUMBLY SUGGEST THAT WE WOULD BE INTERESTED IN ANY LITTLE THING YOU MIGHT WISH TO TELL US (ABOUT / ). Friendly Questions: *DO YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION YOU CAN SHARE WITH US (ABOUT / )? *WE WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE SOME INFORMATION. IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN TELL US (ABOUT / )? *WE ARE INTERESTED IN INFORMATION (CONCERNING / ). CAN YOU HELP US? Hostile Questions: *WE REQUIRE INFORMATION. (YOU WILL TELL US ABOUT / ). ---- NEXT: Veloxi PREVIOUS: Races TOP ----